Campione a humans vengeance
by flaming hunter
Summary: There are Gods, there are God Killers, there are Witches, heroes and knights. But he is something new, he stands against all of them, until the day he kills that one person.


For the first time, in eons, the world's stood still. For the first time, in countless ages, no one could believe their eyes. From the pits of Hell to high realms of Heaven no one could believe their eyes.

Ironically the Humans on Earth were entirely ignorant of the events occurring on their home. As the remnants of a cataclysmic lightning storm banished, a small group of people could be seen gassing at the huge hole where the ocean once was. These people were members of the organization, a group of people who dedicated their lives to keeping the remains of the ages long gone from interfering with modern day.

Among them were the Campiones the legendary God Slayers, however, should someone had paid attention, they would have noticed that among these group of people and deity killers, were the Gods of the underworld, the supposed Gods of Heaven and the Heretical Gods of Earth.

As the hot wind finally ceased and the cool ocean breeze came in they're eyes widened in horror. For within the massive hole, that the surrounding ocean started to fill in, was the remnants of an island and on that island were the corpses of a Heretic God and a Campione.

Standing above them was a bloody mess of a man, his broken body could barely stand, much less walk. However in his hands was the head of a lance, its body was made out of silver, while its tips and edges were made of diamonds.

A combination of technology, engineering, and runic engravings, forged in a desperate attempt to recreate a long forgotten legendary weapon. The infinite\infinitech Ea had returned, however as his wilder fell to his death, his last words were.

''I'm coming for you brother. Only Humans can kill Monsters like you. God killer.''

The moment the man's body fell, every Campione stood frozen their bodies unable or unwilling to move. As if an unseen force, prevented them from doing the most basic of things.

However the Goddess Athena bore no such restriction and the moment her feet made contact with the remnants of the island, she was assaulted by the memories of the fallen man. With every drop of blood more and more Human emotions connected with her and with those emotions the memories they carried.

She saw the man and his brother grow up the firstborn son and the third born male. The one that carried the family's weight and the spoiled first generation. She bore witness to their drunken father's atrocities and they're falling apart as friends.

She bore witness the last and final family reunion, both brothers were fully prepared to settle their differences four sisters, three brothers a mother and father. But only two people made it out alive one was Human the other a Campione.

The last memory was a blur, but she saw him killing his own father. A helpless older brother and a God killer who now had the power of the deity he killed.

In the eternal line between life, death, time, space and everything in between a man can be seen floating in the chaotic plane. ''My my you are interesting, yet at the same time you're incredibly boring.'' a young girl's voice echoed.

The man said nothing, he simply floated there completely unable to move, for he had no way of controlling his body. ''What are you? Are you a Man, are you a Campione or are you a Hero? Because you are certainly not a God.'' she said

Still, the man didn't answer, yet she the girl clearly didn't care. ''You killed a Campione, that gives you a chance to be a Hero, so you can take down a Demon King, yet you also killed a God that gives you a chance to become a Campione.''

''You are certainly a man, but you're not a Knight and certainly not a witch. So what are you? What should I call you?'' she said

''If you want an answer then why don't you show yourself,'' he said

''Oh so it does talk.'' she said with a giggle ''My name is Pandora mother of all Campiones and aunt to all Heros. So what are you? You're not my son, yet you're not my nephew, but you're no longer just a peasant\Human.'' she said while smiling.

''I'm nothing with you,'' he said before she immediately cut him off.

''But my dear you are,'' she said

''I'm Human, I'm free,'' he said

''True true. Hmmm. You're clearly not a Hero, yet you're clearly not caring.'' she quickly answered

''So are you going to show yourself or what,'' he said, before a young girl with short black hair, white dress, blue eyes, peach skin and a bright smile that seemed to shine, appeared in front of him.

''Silly I've been here the entire time, you just couldn't see me. So what are you?'' she asked, with her hand on her back.

''Your husband and your enemy,'' he said, with a serious voice yet with a playful smile.

''I have a husband, who knew. Well okay fine, I'll be your wife, but I'll also be your worse enemy. I'm not Hera but I'm certainly not Belldandy, so what are the terms.'' she asked

''Do you protect the Humans, if not then I'll do it. Until the day my brother dies, l will be against each other. After that were over.'' he said

''No can do, you see if I'm going to have a husband it'll be for life, yet they say marriage is only till death do us part. Then you and I will be together and will kill each other, until the day you die,'' she said as a bright light covered the area.

Meanwhile, on the island, the E.A began to spin, its mechanical body infused with the Gods magic and the Campiones Worldly residue, felt its master's life leaving his body. Feeling Athena's presence near its master, it spun even faster declaring its intent.

That is until the man began to move, had anyone care to turn to look at his laying body they would have noticed his injuries had healed. Yet no one did, for their eyes were locked on the Goddess whose body remained still like a statue.

As the Ea spun and its silver red light glowed, the island underneath it began to break, the combined sounds of the earth, wind, magick, gears, and metal all coming together, for the immediate destruction of everything around, were heard like a herd of pigs shrieking in terror.

Catching the attention of all of hoes present, that is until the weapon itself flew to its master's hand. Yet no words were said, to actions done, by any party for at this moment none knew what to do. They simply watched the man grave what little remnants of his enemies remained and walk away.

" _A God Slayer can't die, not by any normal means._ " he thought to himself, as he watched the man's body vanish in gold and silver light.

" _Excalibur- Mjolnir and even the cursed Spear of Fate. We couldn't copy any of them"_ he continued to think as he turned to look at the E. A next to his right leg.

"Well, I guess I'll go home. Both bodies vanished so we can't see what makes them tick" he said as he began to walk, only to find that the boat he used to reach the island, was completely destroyed.

The sea breeze touched his forehead, as he stared at the destroyed remains.

"Dam," he said

Even though he didn't like it he swallowed his pride and asked one of the people who had gathered for a ride back.

No one said anything or even spoke to him, they simply got out of the way and let him get on.

The next hour was spent in total silence, he could feel the E.A growing restless.  
There was a Campione or God onboard

Still, they weren't his problem so he simply left them alone after all they had been nice enough to give him a ride.

In the realm between realities where life and death meet two old friends see each other once more.

"It's starting," Pandora said

"So the story repeats itself" answers Gilgamesh

"Only that this time, it's not a God that stands above all others or a Campione, whose unique nature allowed the impossible.

Nor was it a knight, who had people that believe in him.  
Where was the witch whose magic is granted to the few. " said Pandora as she looked up at nothing in particular.

"So he's one of mine, a Hero," said Gilgamesh.

"No, he's no one special," answered Pandora

Gilgameshes smile vanished at the sound of that, thought Pandora never saw it.

"So the story repeats itself and this tragedy starts all over again.  
The man that wanted to be special, but lived a normal life and never could be it." he stops and sends a blast of power to Pandora.

Pandora for her part simply smiles as the voices of the past join with the present.

"So the story begins, my husband. The man destined to destroy the world and replace it with a new one"

"Tell me, you who have stood in his shoes and you who have walked his path, can he be saved," Pandora asks.

"No" was all Gilgamesh said.

"So, not even you. The first Hero, the first Campione and the first to achieve godhood can alter his fate." Pandora said, as her power begins to draw itself into the planes of none existence until a small ripple occurred.

Like a single drop of water hitting a vast lake, it made no significant change, nor would it ever be remembered.

But for the briefest of instances, the lake knew the drop exited.

The sun was hot but it was starting to set, good the day would finally start to cool down.

He had left the people behind, to due whatever god killers and the people that work for them do.

Still carrying the E. A was a pain, the thing was heavy and it didn't help that he had to carry both the broken remnants of his failed copies and whatever weapons that old guy used.

He reached a simple eight-room house that was surrounded by a steel wall painted black and opened the door.

Again the place was empty, his roommate must have been on another date, he just left the remnants of his prizes on the living room table, sat down on the couch and went to sleep.

The sound of a hammer hitting steel woke him up and realized that his roommate must have come home.

Strange the guy usually didn't return until the next day.

Again the sound of the hammer echoed through the house and his eyes widened as he suddenly saw his roommate in the garage.

How many rooms had he just jumped over to see the guy?

"No not like that, hit it harder," said a massive mad that drank from a giant wine bottle before he was replaced by two men that looked like dwarfs.

"Easy there, hit it just right," one of the men said before the other cut him off.

"Boy hit it like if it was the man you caught your girl with!" He said before the image of the two cut itself off and was replaced by a woman that was completely naked and only had a leader apron covering her.

"Careful." She said before her small mouth grew into something that could swallow his roommate hole.

"Done," his roommate said as he put the newest sword into a tank of water and emidiatly pulling it out.

Unfortunately, the sword broke in his roommate's hands even with ought him ever having swing it.

At times like these, it was better to leave that guy alone. He would worry about the visions he had and what his new sight could due, right now he was too tired.

He dreamt, he dreamt about all of the people of the world and how all of them would never leave anything behind.

They all had hopes and dreams, yet almost none of them could leave their mark behind.

He saw their disappointment, their regret, their hopes, their pain, he saw it all even the flames of wanting to keep going only to be crushed along the way.

Then he saw those that couldn't even start, disease, being forced to work just to have a small speck of food that wouldn't even las a day and so on.

Then it was all gone and he was left all alone. He finally woke up and he saw a new sword left behind by his room at with a letter saying try not to break this one.


End file.
